Absolutely
by baekfrappe
Summary: "Karena kau brengsek, Yeol." "YAH! AKU YANG MEMBELINYA! KEMBALIKAAAN!" "Ini milikku, dasar bodoh." Hanya pertengkaran tak berarti antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan alasan-err, Kyungsoo? EXO. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! Rnr, please?


.

.

.

**Absolutely**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Park Chanyeol  
>Byun Baekhyun<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Friendship, Romance

_**Rated :  
><strong>_T

_**Summary :**_  
>"Karena kau brengsek, Yeol." "YAH! AKU YANG MEMBELINYA! KEMBALIKAAAN!" "Ini milikku, dasar bodoh." Hanya pertengkaran tak berarti antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan alasan—err, Kyungsoo? EXO. ChanBaekBaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR, please?

"Aku pulang!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu dorm yang telah tertutup kembali, dengan seorang namja bertubuh mungil di dekat pintu yang sedang melepas alas kakinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar saat namja mungil itu melangkah ke arahnya. "Sudah pulang?"

Hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban Baekhyun, namja mungil tadi. Baekhyun mendesah lelah seiring dirinya duduk di samping Chanyeol, di sofa ruang tengah. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan meletakkan kantung plastik besar berwarna putih di antara tubuhnya dan Chanyeol. "Swalayan penuh sesak hari ini."

"Tentu saja, ini liburan. Dan, kenapa tidak mengajakku sekalian? Semua member pergi entah di mana dan meninggalkanku di sini sendirian, tahu." Protes Chanyeol, merengut. Baekhyun meringis. "Maaf, maaf. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali sih tadi, jadi aku tidak ingin menganggu."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar alasan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terdengar menarik di telinganya. "Aw, calon istri yang baik?"

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun mendarat di puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan suara yang mengenaskan. Chanyeol memekik dan mengusap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Baekhyun. "Aish! Aku bercanda, oke? Bercanda."

Tatapan Chanyeol kemudian beralih ke tas plastik besar di sebelahnya. "Kau beli apa saja, Baek?"

"Sebagian besar hanya makanan. Sisanya shampoo, parfum, entahlah aku lupa." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sudah mengobrak-abrik isi tas belanjaan miliknya. Toh sekalipun dilarang, Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli dan tetap menyentuh barang-barangnya.

Chanyeol mengambil barang dan makanan dari tas belanjaan satu persatu, menatapnya lekat-lekat dan menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali. "Astaga Baek, isinya 90% strawberry semua..."

"Yah, kau tahu kan bagaimana aku." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sejurus kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku haus, aku ambil minum dulu."

Anggukan samar menjadi respon Chanyeol, sampai saat Baekhyun berdiri di depan kulkas Chanyeol berteriak. "Ambilkan untukku juga, sayang!"

BRUK BRUK.

"A-aduh!"

Chanyeol refleks menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hey, Baek? Jangan mengamuk! Atau kau terlalu bahagia kupanggil 'sayang'?"

"KAU DAN PANGGILAN SIALANMU, DASAR BODOH!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Bahkan tawanya tidak berhenti sampai Baekhyun kembali di ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Chanyeol lagi. "Hentikan tawamu, idiot."

Butuh beberapa detik—sebenarnya setengah menit lebih—untuk Chanyeol meredakan tawanya sendiri. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Ketika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar berhenti tertawa, tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengambil—dengan paksa—salah satu gelas yang berisi cairan putih pekat. "Untukku, kan?"

Baekhyun menghendikkan bahunya, dan Chanyeol langsung menenggak isinya hingga tersisa separuh. Mengikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga mendekatkan gelasnya sendiri ke mulutnya dan menenggaknya sampai sekitar tiga tegukkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menjatuhkan apa tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, diam-diam menyeringai kecil. "Kotak susu milik Joonmyeon hyung yang berukuran besar, dan isinya tumpah sampai sekitar seperempat kotak."

"Lalu kau membersihkan tumpahannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, kemudian kembali menenggak susunya. Seringai Baekhyun makin lebar. "Ya, dan tumpahannya kumasukkan lagi ke dalam gelasmu."

BYUR

"APA?!"

Chanyeol refleks menyemburkan susunya tepat ketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, membuat semburan susu tadi mengenai beberapa bagian wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang. "Yah, Park Chanyeol! Kau mengotori wajahku?!"

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, tapi, KAU MEMASUKKAN TUMPAHANNYA KE DA—"

"—LALU KAU PERCAYA?!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan bentakan. Wajahnya memuram. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Baek, kau memintaku untuk tidak percaya padamu?"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat, kemudian terbuka lagi dan menatap Chanyeol. "Dengar, aku tidak mungkin memasukkan tumpahan susu ke dalam gelasmu, oke? Dan aku tidak menjatuhkan kotak susu milik Joonmyeon hyung, tapi aku menjatuhkan kotak wafer milik Sehun yang masih tersegel. Jadi, sudahlah."

Tak berkata apapun, Chanyeol menarik selembar tissue dari meja bulat di depan sofa yang ia duduki. Ia bergeser sampai benar-benar berada di samping Baekhyun persis dan menarik dagu Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian terulur untuk mengelap wajah Baekhyun yang terkena semburan susunya.

Di tengah-tengah dirinya yang mengelap wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. "Ada apa denganmu, hm? Sepertinya mood-mu berubah cepat sekali."

Tatapan Baekhyun mengarah ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Menatap wajah serius Chanyeol yang mengelap wajahnya, merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bergesekan dengan kulit wajahnya. Sampai Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah dan tangannya dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih bungkam tanpa bicara satu katapun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk mengerjai mantan roommate-nya ini. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tas belanjaan milik Baekhyun, lalu menarik satu bungkus potato chip berukuran jumbo. "Baek, ini boleh kumakan?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat menatap potato chip favoritnya yang kini berpindah tangan kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang mencoba meraih potato chip miliknya kembali. "Tidak boleh!"

"Coba rebut saja." Tantang Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan tangannya tergapai-gapai untuk merebut potato chip tersebut. Tapi tangan Chanyeol terlalu lincah untuk menghindar, membuat Baekhyun frustasi. Kini Baekhyun berdiri, mencoba meraih potato chip-nya kembali, tapi Chanyeol justru ikut berdiri dan memegang bungkus potato chip tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya memang lebih pendek daripada Chanyeol tentu saja merasa putus asa. Meski sudah lompat-lompat sekuat tenaga, bahkan hingga menaiki sofa-pun tidak ada hasilnya karena Chanyeol terlalu cepat menghindar.

Karena rasa kesal yang sudah berada di ujung ubun-ubun, Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di atas sofa tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik leher dan bahu Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Chanyeol limbung dan menubruk Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tertubruk langsung jatuh tertidur di sofa, dan tertindih tubuh Chanyeol di atasnya.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sedikit nyeri di pungungnya karena terantuk pinggiran sofa, Baekhyun kembali mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merebut bungkus potato chip di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengelak dan menyeringai. "Jawab terlebih dahulu ada apa denganmu dan aku akan mengembalikan potato chip ini kepadamu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, tapi tangannya masih bergerak untuk mencoba meraih potato chip-nya. Sampai Baekhyun merasa matanya memburam oleh air mata dan pergerakannya melemah di segala tempat. Chanyeol mengernyit dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali tepat ketika sesuatu yang cair mengaliri pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak menangis karena aku mengambil po—"

"Karena kau brengsek, Yeol." Ujar Baekhyun, setengah berbisik dengan suara seraknya. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti, semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku? Brengsek? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Kenapa kau selalu menemaniku? Kenapa kau mengajakku selfie bersama? Kenapa kau mengajakku pergi bersama? Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Kenapa kalau pada akhirnya kau akan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo yang terbaik daripada siapapun, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling menarik bagimu, orang yang sepertinya segala-galanya bagimu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun bukan seperti pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol, tapi seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena sorot matanya kosong sekalipun arah pandangnya itu ke arah mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak mengertinya, karena Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Lagipula, memang apa salahnya? Memangnya ia tidak boleh bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun? Atau ia tidak boleh bergabung bersama Kyungsoo?

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa mencernanya, Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol refleks bangkit dari posisinya, menjadi terduduk. Baekhyun ikut duduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau bahkan hampir selalu menyebut nama Kyungsoo saat chat event."

"Hah? La-lalu—Baek, kau cemburu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya ketika melihat semua chat event pada sesi Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia selalu menatap Kyungsoo seperti akan melubangi kepala Kyungsoo ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi, apa iya dia cemburu?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Tatapannya beralih ke bungkusan potato chip yang masih ia bawa, tanpa sadar membuka bungkusnya dan memakan isinya. "Wow, ternyata yang rasa barbeque lebih enak dari pada chicken toasted?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara kunyahan dari sebelahnya refleks menoleh, matanya membulat ketika mendapati Chanyeol dengan santainya memakan potato chip miliknya dan seketika segala pemikiran Baekhyun sebelumnya hilang entah kemana. "Hey, hey, itu punyaku!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merampas potato chip miliknya, dan kali ini berhasil. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak terima dan hendak merebutnya kembali tapi Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat untuk mulai berlari menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung beranjak dan lari mengejar Baekhyun, berusaha mendekati Baekhyun dengan kaki tingginya.

Mereka berlari-lari mengelilingi ruang tengah, ruang makan, bahkan sampai dari satu kamar ke kamar yang lain hanya untuk sebungkus potato chip. Sampai di dapur, ketika Baekhyun benar-benar persis di depan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, pada saat itulah kaki Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan licin di kakinya membuat tubuhnya tanpa dapat dikendalikan tergelincir.

Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun ikut tertarik untuk jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia genggam menghilang dan dua lengan melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya. "Aku dapat."

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku dan kembalikan potato chip-ku sekarang juga, Yeol!" Perintah Baekhyun, yang sayangnya tidak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol justru mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Kau imut sekali kalau sedang cemburu."

"Ap—aku tidak cemburu!" Elak Baekhyun dan mulai bergerak untuk mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol. Tapi pada dasarnya Chanyeol yang lebih kuat, maka penolakan Baekhyun tidak ada gunanya. Toh, tubuhnya masih terkunci di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jangan mengelak, Baek."

"Tapi aku tidak!" Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol, dan ia merasa bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa yang ia sentuh dengan bibirnya adalah bibir milik Chanyeol. Dengan refleks Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya, tetap menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Yak, yak! Sampai kapan kita di posisi seperti ini terus?"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "Sudah sejelas ini dan kau tidak mau jujur?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa saat seiring dengan dahinya yang berkerut. "Jujur soal apa?"

"Kau. Cemburu." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, tapi kemudian dia punya pemikiran lain. "Hey, kalau aku bilang aku cemburu dan kau akan melepaskan tanganmu, baiklah, aku cemburu. Puas?"

Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Hanya karena kau ingin melepaskan tanganku, begitu?"

Baekhyun menghendikkan bahunya, tak menyuarakan apapun. Chanyeol merubah posisi Baekhyun sehingga kini tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya, masih di atas pangkuannya. "Hey, dengar. Mau aku mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, bercanda dengan Kyungsoo, bermain dengan Kyungsoo, mengatakan ini dan itu tentang Kyungsoo—"

"—I'm absolutely yours, sayang."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak bergerak di tempatnya meskipun kini Chanyeol sudah melepaskan rengkuhannya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah potato chip, lalu memakannya. Mengunyahnya beberapa saat sampai tangan kanannya terulur untuk menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya melingkar kembali di pinggang Baekhyun.

Ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan tidak menolak. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyalurkan potato chip yang tadi dikunyahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya tepat ketika Baekhyun menelan potato chip yang disalurkan Chanyeol tadi. Setelah itu, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh Baekhyun dari pangkuannya, dan bangkit sembari menggenggam bungkus potato chip. "Tadi bagianmu, oke? Yang ini bagianku."

Saat Chanyeol sudah sampai di ruang makan, Baekhyun berteriak. "YAH! AKU YANG MEMBELINYA! KEMBALIKAAAN!"

Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat, lantas berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol ganti berteriak. "TAPI AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR NAKSIR DENGAN RASANYA!"

"TIDAK BISA!" Chanyeol berbalik ketika Baekhyun menariknya bahunya dengan paksa. Mereka berebut bungkus potato chip beberapa saat, dan entah mengapa kali ini Baekhyun yang memenangkannya. Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ini milikku, dasar bodoh."

Ketika Baekhyun sedikit menyingkir dan hendak melangkah, Baekhyun berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berujar penuh penekanan. "Sama seperti kau juga milikku."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi, membiarkan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Ucapan Baekhyun tadi terdengar seperti ultimatum, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol menyukainya sampai-sampai senyuman lebar dari telinga ke telinga tersungging di wajahnya. "Dasar bocah."

.

.

END?  
>...makin lama semakin absurd...<p>

.

.

**Omake**

"Err, Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kan aku tergelincir di dapur, dekat kulkas kan?"

"Ehm, iya sepertinya, memang kenapa?"

"Itu seperti air... Memang apa yang kau jatuhkan selain kotak wafer milik Sehun?"

"Sepertinya gelas plastik milik Kai yang isinya air mineral, entahlah."

"Dan itu masih dalam kondisi ba—?"

SRET—BRUK

"HEY! SIAPA YANG MENUMPAHKAN AIR DI DAPUR, HAH?"

"Baekhyun, kau membuat Kyungsoo mengamuk."

"Biarkan, Yeol. Anggap saja balasanku untuknya karena mendekati milikku."

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

END  
>The real of end<p>

.

.

.

CIYE YANG BIKIN FICLET LAGI

CIYE YANG FICLETNYA MAKIN ABSURD

Sumpah yang ini terinspirasi ketika saya nyuri chitato punya adek saya dan makan di dalem kamar. Ditambah lagi waktu sambil makan chitato, buka facebook, ada berita tentang EXO-L chat event dan CHANYEOL NYEBUT NAMA KYUNGSOO BANYAK BANGET ANJIR/?

Jadi intinya saya sebel sebel gimana getoh, terus mikirin nasibnya Baekhyun, dan yah, jadilah fanfiction bin abal-abal ini :v

UDAH GITU AJA SIH WKWK,

WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?

.

.

.

xoxo,  
>baekfrappe.<p> 


End file.
